Talk:September 1990 (SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-5040381-20140306224642
1999 Edit Talk0 26,673pages on this wiki Mfsposter Grouchlandposter Title.cinderelmo Dailyshow-misspiggy Farscapecast0715 Kermit-in-Berlin-BerlinWalkOfFame-(1999-12-07) Kermit in Berlin, Germany, on December 7. Mopatop Cslogo Book.mfsmaking Calendar.muppets1999 Contentshide 1 Television & Movies 2 International Television & Movies 3 Business 4 Appearances & Events 5 Non-fiction Books 6 Storybooks 7 Video 8 Albums 9 Music videos 10 Stage Shows 11 Merchandise 12 Parades Television & MoviesEdit ◾Sesame Street Unpaved and 123 Sesame Street begin on Noggin, February 2 ◾Farscape Season 1 premieres on Sci Fi, March 19 ◾Muppets from Space released July 14 ◾Donna's Day begins third season on Odyssey Network with Swedish Chef as frequent guest, September 1 ◾Family Rules airs from March 9 - April 13 ◾The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland released October 1 ◾CinderElmo on FOX, December 6 ◾CNN airs a People Profiles television documentary on Jim Henson ◾ Muppet Babies repeats move to Odyssey Network, October 1 International Television & MoviesEdit ◾Muppets aus dem All (Muppets from Space) released in Germany, December 9 ◾Mupparna I Rymden (Muppets from Space) released in Sweden, December 17 ◾Mopatop's Shop premiers in the UK ◾Construction Site premiers in the UK ◾Sesame English premiers in China BusinessEdit ◾Noggin, a joint venture between Children's Television Workshop and Nickelodeon, premieres January 31 ◾Odyssey Network, partly-owned by The Jim Henson Company and Hallmark Entertainment, relaunches April 4 Appearances & EventsEdit ◾Big Bird, Roscoe Orman, and Ruth Buzzi accept the first annual TV Guide Award for "Best Children's Show" for Sesame Street, February ◾Kermit appears on The Tonight Show ◾Gonzo and Kermit appear on Wheel of Fortune ◾Red carpet premiere for Muppets from Space, in Culver City, California, July 17; Val Kilmer and Paula Abdul attend ◾Miss Piggy on The Daily Show, July 19 ◾Kermit appears as George Washington in ads for the State Quarters program of the United States Mint ◾Kermit leaving his flipper-prints in Berlin, Germany, December 7 Non-fiction BooksEdit ◾Muppets from Space: The Making of Muppet Movie Magic ◾Bernie Brillstein's autobiography Where Did I Go Right? ◾The Muppets Big Book of Crafts ◾Muppet Book of Friendship StorybooksEdit ◾The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland Movie Storybook ◾Bear Loves Food! ◾Bear's Big Blue House ◾Big Bird Walks ◾Brought to You by the Number 1 ◾Brought to You by the Number 2 ◾Brought to You by the Number 3 ◾Count to Ten re-issue ◾Dirt is Delightful ◾Elmo's Busy Baby Book ◾Elmo Jumps ◾Ernie Runs ◾Fairy Tales (book) ◾Find the Seashell ◾Flutter By, Butterfly ◾Giddy-Up! ◾Gonzo's Book of Out-of-This-World Puzzles ◾Good Night, Elmo ◾Grouchland Surprises ◾Grover Dances ◾Grover's Farm ◾I Can Go to Preschool ◾Let's Go to the Fun Park! ◾Luna's Night ◾Merry Christmas, Bear! ◾Muppets From Space: The Junior Novelization ◾The Muppets' Mixed-Up Christmas ◾Robin's Secret Valentine ◾Slimey to the Moon ◾Surprise, Mommy! ◾Unwelcome to Grouchland ◾A Very Muppet Christmas ◾Welcome to the Big Blue House! ◾What's That Smell? ◾Where is Bear? ◾Which Witch Is Which? re-issue ◾Who Am I? ◾Zip! Pop! Hop! VideoEdit ◾Kids' Favorite Songs, March 9 ◾Potty Time with Bear, August 31 ◾The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play, September 7 ◾Sapsorrow & The Luck Child, September 21 ◾The Soldier & Death & A Story Short, September 21 ◾The Dark Crystal (video), October 5 ◾Labyrinth, October 12 ◾Muppets from Space, October 26 ◾Do the Alphabet (DVD), November 9 ◾123 Count with Me (DVD), December 14 ◾The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, December 21 AlbumsEdit ◾The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (soundtrack) ◾Elmo appears on Rosie O'Donnell's Christmas album, A Rosie Christmas, singing Do You Hear What I Hear. Music videosEdit ◾"Shining Star" from Muppets from Space Stage ShowsEdit ◾ Sesame Street Live presents Big Bird's Sunny Day Camp Out ◾Bear in the Big Blue House Live debuts with the show, Jim Henson's On the Road with Bear in the Big Blue House Live MerchandiseEdit ◾Bear in the Big Blue House straws ◾Muppet Movie Parodies 1999 Calendar ◾Muppet Art: 1999 Calendar ◾Thirty Years and Counting: Sesame Street Calendar ◾Thirty Years and Counting: Sesame Street Calendar (Food) ◾Christopher Radko Christmas Ornaments ◾Tyco Sesame Street PVC Figures - 30th Anniversary figures ◾Muppets From Space Kid's Meal (Wendy's) ◾Subway Bear in the Big Blue House Kids Meal ◾Dairy Queen Muppet Babies Kid's Meal ◾Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland mini plush ParadesEdit ◾Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade features a Sesame Street Float.